A Huge Mistake
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Sonette took Rouge to one of her parties and both got drunk. The next morning, Sonette find her and Rouge in bed together. Realizing what they have done, they agree never to talk about. Can the pair move on or will it become more then a drunken on nighter – Yuri 1shot, don't like it, don't read it, M for a reason


Sonette the Hedgehog wakes up with a throbbing headache and sighs. She couldn't remember much about last night. Then she felt someone hugging her so she looks down to see a Rouge the Bat. She then notice, shocked, that neither of them had any clothes on. Flashes of last night came and Sonette sighs, she did not have sex with Rouge. Sonette then looks at Rouge, then gets up without waking her. She saw their clothes around the room so Sonette quickly got dress. She grabs Rouge's clothes and sits them on the bed. With a deep breath, she wakes Rouge up. Rouge yawns as she stretch and looks at Sonette confused.

"Sonette." Rouge said softly. She then looks to the left of the room which was a large glass window, she saw the sun was rising. She then sits up and saw her clothes, then looks at herself as she hold her sheet up and went red as she remembers last night. "We…we…" Rouge starts but she couldn't finish. Sonette sighs.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers. "I'll wait on the balcony." Sonette said walking out and sighs. She loves Rouge's apartment, it was modern and classic. Sonette then walks onto the balcony and sighs as she looks at the city of Station Square.

"Sonette." Rouge said walking over, dress and Sonette sighs.

"I never should have taken you to that damn party." Sonette said as she turns to face Rouge.

"What do we do?" Rouge asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies. "We can forget this ever happen."

"Right, we can do that." Rouge said and Sonette smiles.

"I'll grab my shoes and I'll run home." Sonette said. "I have to work anyway." she then said walking off. She saw her sneakers by the front door so she grabs them and puts them on.

"Sonette." Rouge called as she walks over and Sonette looks over. "Don't blame yourself, you didn't know this was going to happen." Rouge tells her.

"Right, see you around Rouge." Sonette said walking out. She then takes a deep breath and runs home. Once home she was greeted by Teagan the Fox.

"And where have you been?" Teagan asks worry.

"Crashed at a friend's place." Sonette said running upstairs. She then locks herself into her room and sighs. 'This is going to be hard.' Sonette thought as she went for a shower. She then got dress, now wearing an orange lose crop top, a demon jacket, lose demon jeans that are being held up by a black and white checked belt, her black and white sneakers and white fingerless gloves with rose gold bracelets. Sonette smiles as she grabs her phone and turns it on, 15 missed calls and 20 messages. 'Great, it's going to be a long day.' Sonette thought with a sigh.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Rouge was having breakfast, she already gone for a shower and sighs as she remembers last night with Sonette.

'How can we forget that happened?' Rouge thought. She then heard a knock at the door so she walks over and answers it to see Shadow the Hedgehog. "Shadow, what are you doing here?" Rouge asks.

"I tried to call you last night and you never answered." Shadow replies.

"I was busy." Rouge tells him.

"Doing what?" Shadow asks. Rouge sighs as she looks away.

**_Flashback_**

_Rouge and Sonette walks into her room, kissing and Rouge push Sonette onto her bed. Sonette smiles at Rouge who takes off her clothes._

_"Come on beautiful." Sonette said licking her lips. Rouge smiles as she kneels over Sonette who licks her belly._

_"Sonette." Rouge whispers. Rouge then takes Sonette's shirt off and throws it away, as well as her bra. Sonette smiles as Rouge pushes her down and Rouge takes off Sonette's pants and underwear as well as her socks. Rouge then rest her forehead on Sonette's who kiss her._

**_End of flashback_**

"Rouge." Shadow said and Rouge shacks her head back into realty.

"It doesn't concern you Shadow, ok." Rouge tells him as she walks back into the kitchen to finish her breakfast and Shadow follows her, closing the door behind him.

"Why are you so snappy Rouge"" Shadow asks.

"Sorry, I didn't sleep well last night." Rouge replies as she finish eating and puts her stuff in the sink. "I have to go, I'm meeting up with Amy." Rouge then said and Shadow nods.

"Right." Shadow said. The pair left and Rouge headed to Amy's place. Once there, she knocks on the door and Amy Rose opens it, smiling.

"Rouge, you remembered." Amy said as Rouge walks in.

"Yeah, of course I did Amy." Rouge said as Amy closes the door and they walk into the kitchen to see Sonette and Teagan talking.

"I'm glad you are wearing something different." Teagan said and Sonette smiles.

"Thanks." Sonette said, then saw Rouge and sighs. "I better go, I need to know why Fire and James called me last night." Sonette the said.

"Talk to you later." Teagan said.

"Amy, Rouge." Sonette said as she walks pass them.

"That's was odd." Amy said as Sonette walked out.

"A little." Teagan said. "So where are use going?"

"We don't know." Amy replies. "Maybe the mall."

"Yeah, that sounds fun." Rouge said. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Amy said and the pair walks off. The pair started walking, Rouge was lost in her thoughts and Amy looks at her worried. "Rouge, are you ok?" Amy asks and Rouge looks at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rouge replies.

"Are you sure?" Amy asks.

"Yeah." Rouge said.

"You just seem a little out of it." Amy tells her.

"Don't worry about me Amy." Rouge said and Amy sighs.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is sitting on the impala by the mall, Fire and James are buying breakfast and getting her a coffee. Sonette sighs as she look at the sky and remembers last night.

_"Sonette." Rouge's voice echo through her mind from last night._

'Out of all the people, why her?' Sonette thought as she looks around. She then saw Amy and Rouge, they saw her and Sonette waves. Amy smiles as she waves back and Rouge waves too. Sonette then sighs as she closes her eyes as the memory came back.

"Blueberry." she heard James said so she opens her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Fire asks worry.

"I've done something really bad." Sonette whispers.

"What is it?" Fire asks.

"Not here." Sonette said as she got in the back of the car. Fire and James then got in and they headed off. "Last night, after the party I went to Rouge's place." Sonette started.

"That bat you were with." James said.

"Yeah, we…we, um, we had sex." Sonette tells them.

"But she's straight, right?" Fire said.

"Right, oh Fire it was a mistake." Sonette said.

"I know baby girl." Fire said. "Come on, let's get to the workshop." he then said. Sonette sighs as she leans back and remembers last night.

'Why can't I let it go?' Sonette thought as she looks out the window.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Rouge is sitting with Amy who was talking but Rouge wasn't listing. She was lost in her thoughts again.

'How am I going to forget that nigh?' Rouge thought. Rouge then felt a hand on hers so she looks at Amy who looks worried.

"Rouge, what's wrong?" Amy asks.

"Just lost in my thoughts." Rouge replies.

"Something is wrong, I can tell." Amy said "And last night, you and Sonette both disappeared, you didn't tell anyone where use were going. Was Sonette with you? If so, what happened last night, where did use go?" she then asks. Rouge sighs as she closes her eyes and has another flashback.

**_Flashback_**

_Rouge is lying on the bed with Sonette kneeling over her, licking her belly._

_"Sonette." Rouge said and Sonette smiles as she slowly went down. Rouge let out a loud moan with pleasure as she grabs her silk sheets. "Sonette." Rouge pants, then starts moaning like crazy. "Yes, keep going." Rouge then whispers as she places her hands on the back of Sonette's head._

**_End of flashback_**

Rouge sighs as she shakes her head and looks at Amy.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone else." Rouge tells her.

"I promise Rouge." Amy said.

"Sonette took me out to a party, we got drunk, really drunk. I took her back to my place and we, well you know, did it." Rouge tells Amy softly. Amy looks at her shock and Rouge sighs.

"That explains this morning." Amy said.

"Yeah." Rouge whispers. "It was a mistake."

"Come on." Amy said and the pair started walking again.

"I don't know what to do, I want to talk to Sonette, but I don't." Rouge explains.

"You should, I'm sure Sonette has just as much guilt as you do." Amy said and Rouge sighs.

"That's not the worse part." Rouge said.

"What is?" Amy asks.

"As bad as this going to sound, it felt so right." Rouge said. "I know we were drunk, but as I look back, I have guilt but as I said, it felt right."

"I don't understand." Amy said.

"Yeah, nor do I." Rouge whispers. "I'll go home and call Sonette, maybe she can help me."

"You should, Sonette could understand, she normally does." Amy tells her. Rouge smiles as she runs home, when she got there she saw Shadow waiting for her.

"Shadow, not now." Rouge tells him as she walks inside.

"Rouge, you are acting weird." Shadow tells her.

"Shadow, leave me alone, please." Rouge begs as she grabs her phone.

"I will leave after you tell me what happened last night." Shadow tells her.

"I went to a party with Sonette, that's all." Rouge explains. "Can you please go." she then pleads. Shadow sighs as he walks off and slams the door behind him. Rouge grabs her phone and takes a deep breath.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is sitting by the impala with Aleena the Fox next to her, Sonette told Aleena what happened and Aleena is trying to help her.

"I can't get her out of my head, the night was…I don't know." Sonette said.

"Perfect." Aleena said and Sonette sighs.

"She's straight, I don't date or sleep with my straight female friends." Sonette tells her. "It's wrong and Rouge, who knows what is going through her mind." Sonette adds.

"Call her, she could need your help." Aleena tells her. Sonette phone then started ringing so she grabs it.

"It's Rouge." Sonette said.

"She must have the same idea." Aleena said as she got up and walks away. Sonette takes a deep breath, then answers it.

"Hello." Sonette said.

_"Sonette, we need to talk, face to face." Rouge tells her._

"Uh sure, where are you?" Sonette asks as she got up and brush the dirt off her clothes.

_"I'm home" Rouge replies._

"Are you sure you want to meet there?" Sonette asks worry.

_"I am, please Sonette, I need you." Rouge replies._

"Ok, I'll be there soon." Sonette said. She then hangs up and sighs. 'She needs me.' Sonette thought worry. She then runs to Rouge's place in a blur and walks in. She saw Rouge on her lounge and sighs as she closes the door.

"Lock it." Rouge tells her. Sonette locks it and takes her shoes off, they were covered in oil and grease and she didn't want to walk on Rouge's white clean carpet.

"What's wrong Rouge?" Sonette asks as she walks over and sits next to her.

"Ok, I can't get last night out of my head." Rouge tells her and Sonette sighs.

"You too." Sonette said.

"And the more I think about it, the more it feels, well, right." Rouge tells her as she turns to face her. Sonette sighs.

"I can't get it out of my head. Now, showing my true colours here, I have slept with tons of girls before, and I can easily forget them. You, I can't and it scares me that I can't. I go by a, kinder rule to never hit or sleep with my straight female friends. I kinder broke it with you." Sonette explains. Rouge sighs and Sonette looks at her worried.

"What do we do?" Rouge asks.

"I don't know." Sonette said. "We can't move on, not while we are in the same city."

"What are you going to do?" Rouge asks worry.

"I have been offered a job, in Spagonia, I haven't told anyone because I have a couple more weeks to decide if I go or stay. If I take it, I would have to move there, it's a full time job." Sonette explains. "I take it, get as far as I can so you can rebuild your life here and I can restart there." Sonette tells her.

"Before you do, I want to try something." Rouge tells her as she moves closer. Sonette looks at her confused, but nods. Rouge places her hand on Sonette's shoulder and kiss her. When she broke the kiss, Sonette looks at her worried. "I don't think last night was a one nighter and I don't think you moving to the other side of the world will help." Rouge tells her. Sonette got up and sighs. "Is it me, is there something wrong with me?" Rouge asks as she got up and Sonette turns around.

"No, there's nothing wrong with you. You have a great job with G.U.N, a great place and nothing to worry about. Me on the other hand, I am a whore, to put it bluntly, a player, I have a criminal background, I have a 6 year old daughter who I get full custardy in 4 years and I barley can get by sometimes." Sonette explains and sighs. "And I don't want to even start with the rest of my problems."

"Sonette." Rouge whispers.

"I'm sorry Rouge, but you, you deserve better than a low life junk like me." Sonette tells her. Rouge takes her hand and smiles as she rubs her hand on the bracelet.

"You're wearing them." Rouge said and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah." Sonette said, Rouge got her the bracelets for her birthday. "What do we do Rouge, if we can't move on from this?" Sonette asks as she walks over to the lounge and sits down.

"What if we don't move on?" Rouge said as she walks and stands in front of Sonette.

"Rouge, I've gone over this-" Sonette starts as she went to stand up, but Rouge pushes her down and kneels over her. Sonette blushed as she looks up at Rouge. Rouge sighs, knowing this was the only way to see Sonette still long enough for her to talk.

"Let me talk." Rouge tells her and Sonette nods. "Ok, the more I think about this, the more right if feels so, we date, without anyone knowing so when or if it ends, we can move on." Rouge explains.

"That's a bad idea for so many reason." Sonette tells her. "I, we can't do this. I know you are not like me and this, this is wrong. I never should have taken you to that party, I should have seen this-" she starts to explain but was cut off when Rouge kiss her again. Sonette push Rouge off her and got up, walking to the large window.

"Sonette." Rouge said walking over.

"I couldn't date you even if I wanted to Rouge." Sonette whispers. Rouge wraps her arms around Sonette who turns around to face her.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Rouge asks.

"Where do start?" Sonette asks. "Look it doesn't matter, I'll take that job and we'll never see each other again."

"What about Teagan and Amy and Sonic, are you willing to leave them behind?" Rouge asks shock. Sonette looks up as she felt tears slide down her face.

"Don't make this harder Rouge." Sonette said as she looks at her.

"Please, don't go." Rouge begs. "We can work this out."

"I don't think we can Rouge." Sonette said.

"Please, we can try at least." Rouge tells her and Sonette sighs.

"I don't deserve your love and you deserve so much better than a low life junky whore like me." Sonette said and Rouge pushes her into the window.

"Stop saying stuff like that, you are a kind, caring girl." Rouge tells her. "You deserve more than you think." she then said. Sonette looks out the window and sighs.

"What do you want to do Rouge?" Sonette asks.

"We can try this, us." Rouge tells her.

"It won't work, last time I dated someone and didn't tell anyone, we broke up after 11 months." Sonette tells her.

"What happened with Knuckles won't happen to us." Rouge tells her and Sonette sighs, giving in. Sonette then looks at Rouge and takes a deep breath.

"Alright then." Sonette said.


End file.
